


Sea Foam and Blood

by BattyIntentions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mermaids Eating People, Mind Control, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Matt rescues a wounded mermaid from the beach and ends up taking care of her in ways he'd never imagined.





	Sea Foam and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Monstertron Exchange gift for Han at alluwwa on tumblr! I hope you like it!

The ocean is beautiful at night. The beach was the perfect place for Matt to unwind after a hard day of classes. He’s the only person out tonight and it’s great, just him and the waves as he walks in the sand and clears his mind. Or at least, he _thought_ he was the only one. Someone was lying further down the strip of beach and they didn’t seem to be moving. Matt panicked and started running towards them to help and slowed down the closer he got, realizing that the person wasn’t human. A long, dolphin-like tail laid where her legs would be and she had what looked to be a white hood instead of hair. Pink and gold markings seemed to decorate and accentuate the blue and white of the tail and traveled up to do the same to the brown of her torso. She was beautiful and otherworldly like something from a fairy tale...and she was bleeding from a gash in her side.

Matt snapped himself from his astonished stupor and quickly took his jacket and shirt off. He carefully helped the unconscious mermaid lean against him as he tied his shirt around the wound. Then he wrapped his jacket around her and carried her to the ocean. He dipped her and the jacket in the water to get them wet, then started running back down the beach to where his car was parked. The mermaid looked up at him blearily and he smiled down at her reassuringly before setting her down in the backseat and getting into his car. She passed out again at some point during the drive back to his small apartment. Matt carried her out and up to his bathtub, filling it with water and praying it wouldn’t kill her. It was the best he could do. The mermaid’s eyes flew open and locked onto Matt as she sat up and hissed at him, baring huge, saw-like teeth and flaring her white hood. He flew back in fright, screaming.

“W-Wait! Wait! I’m trying to help you!” He cried out, arms over his head defensively. When he wasn’t attacked, he lowered them slightly and met her confused, cautious gaze.

“Help me? Who are you?” She demanded, glaring at him with her pink markings glowing fiercely.

“My name is Matt. What’s yours?” He asked, keeping as much distance between the two of them that he could in the tiny bathroom.

“Allura.” She winced and moved her hand away from the bloody shirt. Matt came over cautiously and untied his shirt, throwing it off to the side and grabbing his first aid kit.

“I’m going to fix your wound Allura. Is that okay?” He asked, not doing anything more in case she didn’t want him to. Suddenly, she snatched up his wrists and her eyes started to glow. He tried to pull back and met her gaze, feeling a wave of calm washing over him.

“You’re going to help me Matt.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Good.” The glow vanished and Allura let him go. Matt didn’t think to question what had just happened, instead opening his first aid kit and cleaning her wound. He carefully sealed it with liquid stitches and smiled reassuringly at her.

“That should take care of it. It’ll heal but you shouldn’t move around too much.” Allura frowned and splashed her tail idly.

“I will need to eat soon.” Matt stood up and put the kit away.

“I can get you whatever you need to eat.” Allura’s eyes glowed again and he felt that same strange calm washing over him.

“Good. You will bring me a human to eat.” Panic, fear, and disgust pierced the calm but were quickly drowned out and washed away.

“Okay,” he agreed and Allura smiled, patting his cheek.

“Good.” The glow vanished and Matt nodded and left the apartment, mind whirling as he drove around town for a while. There’s an urge at the back of his mind to run, to flee and forget about Allura and her request, but it’s drowned every time it rises by that same perfect calm. Matt stops and parks his car in the shadows of an alley, waiting and watching the street for anyone out by themselves. A blonde woman with freckles walked by the alley and drove out, parking ahead of her on the street and acting like he was taking a phone call. As she walked by, he jumped out of his car and grabbed her, wrapping his belt around her throat quickly and tugging her into the car. Disgust and fear shot through him but were quickly drowned out by the calm again and he jerked harder, letting go of the belt a few minutes after the woman had stopped moving. He got in the driver’s seat and headed back home. He covered the woman with a blanket and carried her upstairs through the back, knowing that there were no cameras there. Allura is still where Matt had left her, lounging in the tub like its her throne. He places the body down in front of the tub and opens up the blanket.

Quick as lightning, Allura snatches the woman up into the tub and rips her throat up. Matt can’t seem to turn away as he watches Allura quickly devour the woman’s body. He tries to feel something, _anything_ but that powerful calm but it rushes through him all the same. It sweeps him away with terrifying ease. Soon, there is nothing left of the body but the blood sprayed and pooled across the floor. Matt left the bathroom and came back with a mop, bucket, and sponge. He scrubbed the bathroom with bleach until it was squeaky clean and there were no visible traces of blood. Allura giggled and watched him, tail fins flickering in amusement. Matt shivered and left, fleeing to his bedroom. He collapsed in his bed and fell asleep to dreams of sea foam and blood.

A week passes and fliers popped up about the woman. Matt almost felt bad about what he had done but the calm washed it away. He got dressed and popped into the bathroom to greet Allura and check in on her. She smiled at him with her glowing eyes and leaned up, grabbing him in a hug and pressing against him.

“Feed me Matt,” she purred into his ear and pulled away with a smirk. He nodded and left for class. The entire day, he scopes out his classmates, trying to figure out who would be the easiest to snatch. His eyes landed on a man from his calculus II class, trying to pass out a flier of the woman. His name just vaguely comes to mind. Matt went over to him and took one politely.

“Hi, you’re Ina’s friend right?” He asked, having quickly glanced at the flier so James wouldn’t realize that he didn’t actually know her. James perked up and nodded.

“Yeah! Have you seen her?”

“Yeah. We talked for a while and she -” he looked down at his watch and frowned. “I have to go.” He turned to leave, keeping a smirk from his face as James immediately grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Can you meet up with me later? Tell me what she told you? Please?” He asked desperately and Matt nodded.

“Yeah, you can meet me here in about an hour. I’ll be done by then.” He gave him an address and left, heading to the address he’d given him immediately and preparing his trap. James comes to the abandoned house right on time and Matt innocently lets him in.

“What is this place?” He asked cautiously, eyes scanning the room and no doubt wondering why there’s plastic everywhere, including on the floor and walls. Matt doesn’t bother answering, wrapping his belt around James’s throat and squeezing. The calm flows through him as the life in his victim’s eyes ebbs and wanes. Matt picks him up and takes him out to the car, relieved that he didn’t have to stab him. He drove home with the body and laid it down in front of Allura like before. She snatched the body up and devoured it, leaving nothing but the bloody mess on the floor behind. Matt scrubbed the blood away and checked Allura’s wounds. He removed the gauze and saw that they were gone. She was completely healed. Allura cupped his cheeks and forced him to look up at her.

“Take me home.” Matt soaked his jacket and wrapped her up in it, carrying Allura down to his car back in the alley. He spotted a police cruiser outside of the apartment building and two officers talking to his landlord. He didn’t need to hear what they were saying to know they were asking about him. Matt quickly put Allura into the car and got in, driving off right as he heard the officers calling after him. Bullets hit his car as he sped off and he winced, not slowing down at all. He needed to get to the beach, but to do that he needed to cross the bridge. The police cruisers caught up to him and kept up as he tried to lose them in the streets, then gave up and headed for the bridge. A blockade was on the other side, effectively trapping them. He had every intention of ramming it, the perfect calm in his mind washing every thought away that didn’t involve getting Allura to the beach, but she reached out and jerked the steering wheel, sending them driving off of the bridge. Allura grabbed Matt and kissed him as the car crashed into the water.

No bodies were recovered.


End file.
